


Where Does he Get it?

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: We've seen Jack battle robots, demons, and baddies of all sorts, but what we haven't seen is where he gets the money to buy food or how he shaves or where he gets new clothes after he rips his off. A few short stories will answer these questions.





	1. Chapter 1

1-Food

Traveling across the world, sometimes going weeks without any sign of civilization, Jack became accustomed to eating whatever he could find.  
Sometimes that meant roots, dug up from the dirt that would lodge itself in his fingernails. Other times it was some strange, tiny, crawling beast that had made its home on Earth after migrating from across the stars. 

He had to watch the local wildlife carefully to see what they ate and what they didn’t in order to keep from poisoning himself. Most of his survival training became useless and outdated after he was flung into a world of extra-terrestrial invasive species, so sometimes he ate something that would make his skin break out in a rash or leave him retching all night. Still, he was learning. 

Food was scarce more often than not. A dangerous pattern for one who exerted energy in fighting all day. On those days he would rest, conserve his strength and steel his spirit against the challenges to come. 

“Mr. Samurai?”

A bent old woman gently tapped Jack on the shoulder. The samurai looked up silently. 

“…You’re the man that saved my daughter’s life,” the woman said, her face not betraying the emotion that flooded her voice. “Come on son, I’ll have you at my house for dinner tonight. You can sleep in the extra bedroom. I won’t take no for an answer now, Mr. Samurai.”

2-Grooming

His hair had grown quite a bit longer since his arrival in the future. At night when Jack let it down, he could feel the extra inches trail down his back. He’d thought about cutting it, but a part of him enjoyed it. He enjoyed pulling out the tangles with his fingers in the morning, and he enjoyed how he looked when his hair spilled out of its top knot. 

Shaving had been a bit of a problem at first. He hadn’t thought to find a razor until the first day he noticed the stubble growing on his chin. He considered using his sword but decided it was a disrespectful idea. Still, any other bladed weapon he carried was fair game. 

The invention of the shower was something Jack found fascinating, but he mostly had access to natural water only. Sometimes this created an awkward situation as locals passed by and discovered him.

“I see the real sword is just as big as I thought!” one girl whistled, elbowing her giggling friends.

“Baby you can sheathe that thing in me any day,” another hummed happily, making a suggestive gesture. 

Jack blushed and dove underwater as the girls giggled and called out to him. While Jack could hold his breath for a long time, he found it was not long enough to escape his audience. The girls ended up relenting once they saw how shy the samurai was, and by way of apology dried and braided his hair. 

One family invited Jack to stay with them after he saved their town from bandits, and the youngest daughter insisted on playing makeover with Jack. He happily let her paint his nails and apply all kinds of makeup. A month after that day he found himself buying eyeliner, which he rarely…but sometimes used.

3-Money

“He doesn’t have a job or anything, right?” the chef asked.

“Nah, unless people are paying him to fight robots,” the busboy replied. “And I think accepting payment for that would be like, against his code, or something.”

Business was slow that day, so the two staff members found themselves with plenty of time to talk. A ceiling fan creaked overhead, and the sizzle of burgers on the grill filled the room with greasy smoke. 

“Maybe he robs the baddies he kills?” the chef suggested.

“He doesn’t kill people, just robots, and robots ain’t got no money.” The busboy moved from table to table picking up glasses. 

“Well he’s some kind of prince right? Could he have a trust fund?”

“Aku would never let him,” the busboy said. 

The door to the restaurant swung open, and the chatting pair paid the new customer no mind. 

“Well what if it was hidden?”

“What like buried treasure? That’s dumb.”

“Could I have a water, please?” the customer asked, and the chef slide him a glass along with a dismissive gesture.

“Well then what’s your explanation Mr. Smartypants?” the chef flipped a burger and scoffed.

“I don’t got one!” the busboy said. “I’m just saying it can’t be buried treasure!”

“Thank you,” the customer said, placing his empty glass in the busboy’s dish holder. 

“Yeah, yeah, have a nice day,” the busboy waved him away. 

The customer stepped back outside into the afternoon heat and waved to the car that had pulled up to him. 

“Thank you again for helping on such short notice,” the man said. “I’ve been needing someone to weed the garden for weeks now! I’d thought I could get some teenager to do it but you know kids today, they think they’re above some manual labor.”

Jack gave a polite, if disagreeing, smile to the man and got in the car to start a day of work.

4-Love

“You seem lonely.”

Jack had been staring out the window at the rain, warming his hands around a hot cup of tea, when the voice broke into his thoughts. There was a man standing next to his table, still dripping from the rain. He was tall and thin with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and a smile he was directing Jack’s way.

“Ah…I’m sorry?” Jack asked.

“A pretty face like yours shouldn’t be frowning like that.” The man gestured towards the other chair with a questioning gaze. Jack nodded, giving him permission to sit. “So, what’s the sad occasion, beautiful?” the man asked, staring into Jack’s eyes.

“It’s just…” Jack looked back out the window. “…I am a long way from home, and have been for some time. I suppose it is taking a toll on me.”

“I’m sorry to hear it.” The man rested his chin on his hand, never taking his eyes off Jack. “You know, if you need some company, I could buy you another drink and we could talk for awhile?”

Jack gave the man a confused look. He was unaware of the man’s flirtatious intention, and therefore was puzzled by his offer. “You are most kind but that is unnecessary.”

“Okay,” the man said. “But, is there anything else I could do to make you feel better? I mean it when I say I hate to see you frown.” The man reached over the table and gently placed his hand over Jack’s.

Jack was not unfamiliar with same sex relationships. Even in his time, when it was more hidden, he had learned of them. And in this time they were more open. Jack had realized long ago that men and women both appealed to him, but he had also decided not to take a lover in a time he had to leave.

Once, he had trusted a woman…

But no, that had been a trick. 

Jack pulled his hand away as if it had been burned. The man looked concerned and pulled away as well. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it is not your fault,” Jack apologized. “I…I am sorry, I have not had the best of luck with…this as of late.”

“Well…I can leave you alone if you prefer,” the man said. “…and if you prefer something else…that offer for a drink stands.”

The man smiled at Jack one last time before getting up and heading over to the bar. Jack watched him go, drinking the last of his tea. He looked into the empty cup, and then back at the man that has just offered him a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazingly talented fan-art-ic drew a picture for this story!!! http://fan-art-ic.tumblr.com/post/158383571111/interstellarvagabond-interstellarvagabond you should check it out and give them a follow!

5-Clothing

Before Aku came and turned his world upside down, Jack loved to spend time with his mother. 

As an emperor, his father was often busy with all the responsibilities of leadership, and Jack did not have many friends as he was a quiet boy and a prince to boot which made him both intimidating and shy looking. So, Jack spent most of his time at his mother's side. He followed her as she went about the palace conducting all the duties of an empress, walked with her in the gardens, and learned from her all the skills she had acquired in life. 

His mother taught him how to make hats from straw, how to write, how to peacefully end an argument without giving in, and she taught him how to sew. 

The robot's claws had ripped both Jack and his gi all to shreds, leaving the victorious samurai unclothed and bleeding. Jack turned his attention first to the wounds, using the ripped gi to bandage them. Then he looked at the remnants of his clothes and sighed. 

The villagers cheered for him as he returned, knowing they were now safe from Aku's robotic overlords. Children hugged his legs, men and woman rushed to shake his hand, and Jack greeted them all with a weary smile. 

"If there's anything I can ever do to thank you," one shopkeeper said, "you just say the word!"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any white fabric?" Jack asked.

6-Sick

"Do you do this whole 'below freezing temperatures with no coat' thing often?" Jin asked with a chuckle. He was warming up water in the microwave for the stranger that had collapsed in the snow just outside his house. The guy was wearing nothing but some kind of robe and sandals, it was a miracle he didn't lose a few toes to frostbite. It wasn't the first time Jin had seen a tourist downed by the mountain snow, but this guy was clearly no tourist. Still a little dumb, but not tourist dumb.

"I admit it does seem rather foolish now," Jack laughed sheepishly, then his laugh was interrupted by a cough. Jin had set the man up on the floor near the fireplace, draped a thick blanket around him and given him strict instructions not to move from the spot.

Jin removed the cup from the microwave and passed it to Jack, who pulled a bag of tea from within his gi and began to steep it. 

"What, did you think you were going to stay warm by will alone?" Jin raised an eyebrow. 

"It has worked for me before," Jack insisted. 

"Yeah, well it clearly didn't work this time, you look like hell...no offense," Jin said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the table. 

"None taken, I suspect you are right," Jack smiled weakly. 

"Lemme see," Jin pressed the back of his hand to Jack's forehead. "...yeah you feel warm, you should take it easy for a few days before you go back out there."

"I could not impose on your generosity any further!" Jack said. 

"How about you call it doing me a favor, I don't want some dead guy on my conscience just because he was too honorable to spend the night on my floor." Jin smirked. 

"Very well...thank you." Jack sipped at his tea, then with a sigh lowered his forehead and pressed it against the cup to let the warmth seep into his shivering body.

7-Family

Jack dreamt of his parents.

His father, the ever impressive figure who flitted in and out of his life and promised Jack that someday a greater destiny was awaiting him. His mother, always caring would smooth his hair and whisper comforts into his ear. Then when he awoke they were gone, thousands of years dead...having died believing he failed them.

Jack busied himself putting up his hair and getting ready for the day to distract himself from the dream. He needn't have worried though, as a bigger distraction was already on the way.

"What, so yer in the neighborhood and ya canna be bothered to visit an old friend?" A burly arm suddenly wrapped itself around Jack's neck, pulling him into something that was both hug and headlock. Jack managed to cringe and laugh at the same time, knowing these antics were those of his friend The Scotsman. Jack flipped The Scotsman with a smirk, leaving both men laughing and play wrestling. When the dust settled Jack offered his hand to his friend.

"It is good to see you," he said.

"Quit bein' so formal ya daft dress-wearing fool!" The Scotsman ignored the handshake and pulled Jack into another hug. "The man who saved me wife and fought side by side with me in glorious battle is no stranger! Yer family now!"

8-Legendary

Johnny said Samurai Jack once saved him from an army of robot bulls. He was the talk of the sixth grade for a week after as he showed everyone the cut on his cheek where a bull's horn had grazed him. He claimed that Jack took care of the robots in ten seconds flat, which everyone believed, and that afterwards had asked Johnny to be his apprentice, which no one believed.

Sara claimed to have once given Jack her lunch on the way to school. She said she found the samurai searching his pockets for loose change to buy a meal, and she gave him her peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead. She carried around her lunchbox like a treasure: "this is the lunchbox Samurai Jack touched with his own hands!".

Xr'tilop says they saw Jack talking with the Xr'kep ambassador to Earth. They hoped that this was the start of an alliance between the Xr'keepians and the mysterious samurai warrior.

Cris says Jack stopped and asked to pet his dog. He'd been so starstruck he'd only managed a silent nod. Jack had played with his dog for a whole five minutes! Snowy got so many treats when they got home from the park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby-Something wanted to know where he got the grappling hook and honestly I tried my best on this one but I feel like there's a better answer out there somewhere lmao what a great question

9-Tools

Jack actually had agreed to rescue an actual princess from an actual tower. The most well-known of all quests, with a slightly different twist.   
This princess happened to be in a skyscraper that towered high above any building Jack had ever seen in his life, and the walls were so slick there were no handholds to be found. There were no doors or windows save for the one window high above where the princess could sit and sigh and look out towards all the freedom she could not have. Fighting the dragon had been the easy part, it was climbing up to get the princess that would be difficult. One must keep in mind, that this is long before the samurai had learned to "jump good".

"Just use anti-grav shoes" one of the locals suggested, loaning Jack her pair. After Jack floated up into the branches of a tree and got stuck, they both decided that was not the best idea.

"Anti-grav shoes are for cheap thrill-seekers, you want mag-shoes!" her brother said. Jack tried his best to walk up the side of the skyscraper, but found that once the shoes magnetized to the wall they were reluctant to move from the spot and so the twins had to try and pry Jack from the wall. 

"You could borrow my hov-car," one person offered. Jack politely but firmly refused. 

"I'll toss you up," one well-muscled alien offered. Jack agreed but it turned out her throw was just a bit too powerful, and Jack found himself flying over the tower only to land back in the apologetic alien's arms.

Jack paced back and forth at the foot of the tower, all the while the princess cried down to the people below to help them brainstorm (to no avail, as she was so high up no one could hear her). Finally, Jack approached his helpers and asked for the metal from the mag-shoes, the rope the alien woman had tied about her waist, and the use of the flaming exhaust pipe this fashionable hov-car featured. Carefully, with the strips of metal, the heat from the car, and the strong alien rope he fashioned a grappling hook just long enough to reach the princess's window. Climbing down proved to be harder than climbing up, as the princess was so grateful she would not stop hugging him and pressing kisses to his cheek and vowing to give him her tokens to bear in battle.

10-Companion

Jack was sitting on the curb, resting his feet and sipping a cup of tea when he first heard the mewling. He put away his tea, and followed the sound to a nearby alleyway. The pitiful meowing grew louder as he neared the dumpsters, and when he bent down to peer underneath them he found a thin cat cowering in the darkness. Jack reached out for the cat, but it shivered and hissed a panicked warning. Withdrawing his hand, Jack walked back a few paces from the dumpster and sat on the ground. There he patiently waited, even as the rain began to drip down his hat and soak his gi. Fifteen minutes passed before the cat's face poked out from underneath the dumpster. 

Jack did not move towards the cat, he stayed where he was without any sign that he had seen the cat's approach. The cat came out from under the dumpster, revealing a coat full of burrs and a tin-can that had been tied to her tail most likely by some cruel child. The sound of the tin-can's clattering made the cat jump from fright, and she almost retreated back under the dumpster. However, Jack had moved quickly, and cut the string with a swipe of his sword with one hand and scooped the cat up in the other. The cat fought at first, hissing and scratching Jack's hand and face, but Jack was patient with her and let her express her fright. He began pulling the purrs from her coat and made soothing shushing noises until the cat quieted and grew still.

"Poor thing," Jack sighed. "You have survived many hardships, haven't you?"

The cat gave a soft mew and nuzzled against Jack's chest, trying to get closer to warmth and farther from the rain. Jack stroked the cat, noting the way her ribs protruded from her body. Once he felt the cat felt safe with him, he tucked her into his gi and walked back to the restaurant where he'd gotten the water for his tea. 

"Fish, please," he said to the chef. 

"Which one? We got fish soup, we got a salmon dish, we got..." the chef began.

"Just any fish," Jack said, pointing to the cat that was peeking out from his clothes. The chef shrugged and came back moments later with a bowl full of tuna. Jack held the bowl up to the cat, who gratefully ate from it pausing only to purr.

"Yes, you are a fighter," Jack said. "I can see it takes more than the hardships of the world to stop you." He scratched behind her ear, enjoying the way her purrs vibrated against his chest. "I think I shall call you Bushi, it means warrior."

11-Rememberance

Ten years into the future, Jack realized his memories were fading.

It was not the fading of old age, as he had recently discovered age could not touch him. It was the fading of having been gone from home far too long. He found the faces of his parents taking on different characteristics each time he thought of them. Did his father have a large nose? Or had it been hooked? His mother's hair was long, wasn't it? 

One day he found himself in front of a tattoo parlor. He entered with determination, and left with his family's crest tattooed in red on his right shoulder. Whenever he felt the memories fading, he would look to his tattoo and draw comfort from the fact that this symbol at least would never fade from his mind.

12-Lessons

"No, you just tap the screen here," the boy said, pointing to a spot on his phone. Jack squinted down at the glass and plastic rectangle in his hand, and slowly pressed the spot the boy had indicated. 

"Almost, you hit the button next to it," the boy laughed. 

"I think my fingers are too big for this keyboard," Jack said. 

"Well, there's an app for big keyboards," the boy said, taking his phone back from Jack and installing the app in a few quick swipes and clicks. "Okay, try that."

The boy passed the phone back to Jack, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully before approaching the task again. 

"Oh wait, here flip it sideways, that will help!" the boy said. Jack flipped the phone over so that the screen faced the floor, making the boy laugh. The boy put the phone into the proper position and Jack made a sound of realization as the screen flipped and made the keyboard larger. Jack tapped away with great focus, his tongue flicked out of his mouth at one point like a child trying to solve a hard problem, then he smiled and returned the phone to the boy.

"Yeah! You did it!" the boy cheered. "Wow, you sure use a lot of emojis, mister."

"They are quite useful for expressing emotion over a medium in which my face is not visible," Jack said proudly. 

"Everyone's gonna be so jealous when they see that Samurai Jack made his first blog post from my phone!" the boy beamed. On the phone screen Jack's post was displayed. It read:

Aku's evil is not cool! 

followed by the knife emoji, the angry face emoji, the anime anger vein emoji, another knife emoji, fire emoji, and a sunglasses emoji.


End file.
